


Inside The Office

by aliensorceress



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Multi, also sorry for the dumb title it's really late and I'm tired, don't be too mean lmao, idk this is my first time publishing a story, one shots, pretty much a mess, prompts taken from OTPPrompts at tumblr, there'll be a bit of everything in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensorceress/pseuds/aliensorceress
Summary: A collection of one shots from The Office inspired by prompts I got off Tumblr. Basically a mixed bag of all the people from Dunder Mifflin and their relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (in which Kelly acts as Pam's reverse wingman and Jim gets jealous)

Roy is being a douchebag lately. Plain and simple. He refuses to help Pam do anything for the wedding. He acts like being engaged for years is just no big deal!

So when Pam finds out that the rest of the staff is going out to Poor Richard's, she agrees to tag along. She could certainly use a drink to get her mind off of her current bleak circumstances.  
\---  
An hour later, Pam is trashed and getting very... friendly. Every time a guy offers to buy her a drink, she happily obliges and then doesn't say another word to the guy. But there is a hitch in this plan. 

One man that buys Pam a drink refuses to take her silence as a response. As she begins to walk back to the table to take her seat next to Jim, the guy follows her. 

"Hey, gorgeous! What, you're just gonna walk away from me? After you were givin' me the eyes for three minutes up at the bar?" he slurs, the smell of booze emanating off of him. 

Pam, in her drunken state, just giggles and pays him no mind as he rants. But Jim tenses next to her, noticing that the man won't just walk away. He glances around the table, wondering if anybody else is taking issue with the strange man staring at Pam. 

Kelly leans across the table and beckons Jim to lean in as well. 

"You need to step in and pretend to be her boyfriend so that guy'll go away! I saw it in a romantic comedy one time and it'll be even better because-" she starts, making a show of looking directly at Pam. "Because you liiiike her."

Jim rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. She's not wrong but he hates the fact that his affection for Pam is so obvious. Maybe he should cut back the amount of time he spends up at reception. 

Before Jim can even respond to Kelly, she's standing up and walking over to Pam. 

She leans down and whispers in Jim's ear, "If you won't do it, I guess I will! Romantic comedies don't discriminate, Jim."

Kelly places a hand on Pam's shoulder and gives the strange man a glare. If looks could kill...

"Hey, man. This is my lady. I'd appreciate it if you could back off before I... before I punch you in the ear!" she exclaims, wrapping her arm protectively around Pam's shoulder. 

The man's eyes widen and he leans in slightly. "So... you two lovely ladies and me- does that mean a threesome?" 

"Ew! No, you creep!" Kelly responds with a sneer. She keeps her gaze firmly locked on the man until he heads back to the bar dejectedly. 

Pam looks up at Kelly with open-mouthed adoration. 

"That is the nicest thing ever! Oh my gosh, Kelly! You're the best!" Pam squeals, giving Kelly a kiss on the cheek. She pulls away with a big grin, turning to Jim. "Can you believe Kelly cares about me enough to do that? That's awesome!"

Jim offers up a meek smile. "Yep. Kelly's... awesome. She's got some great ideas."

As Kelly walks back to her seat, she winks at Jim and mouths 'you snooze, you lose!' 

His stomach flips at the thought that that could've been him Pam kissed instead of Kelly. Damn it, Halpert...


End file.
